With improvements of the quality of life, a refrigerator product with an ice making function is more and more popular. An ice-making function module of a refrigerator usually is set in a specific area with a temperature below zero degrees Celsius in a freezer compartment or a cooler compartment of the refrigerator. The water used for making ice is introduced into an ice-making system from an outside water source through a specific waterway system (i.e., through a water-feed pipeline supplying water for ice-making water). However, since the temperature of the area where the ice-making function module is located is lower than 0 degrees Celsius, it is necessary to ensure that a water-feed pipeline supplying water for ice-making will not freeze, so as not to affect making ice.